Finally
by fearlessphine
Summary: "The day Emmett finally got to kiss Elle, he almost kissed her twice. But he didn't mind the delay, because with his Little Miss Woods comma Elle; everything was worth the wait." Little Elle/Emmett oneshot.


**So, after listening to the Legally Blonde soundtrack non-stop and watching it 4 times in the past 48 hours, this kind of just came to me this morning when I got out of the shower. I wrote this less than an hour ago, so apologies for any mistakes! I just had to get this out there haha!**

**By the way, the version I was watching was the one with Laura and Christian that aired on MTV, just so you know where my head it at :)**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

The day Emmett finally got to kiss Elle, he almost kissed her twice. But he didn't mind the delay, because with his Little Miss Woods comma Elle; everything was worth the wait. And, to be fair, it took him quite a while to realise he had even fallen in love with her. And by the time he had finally worked up the nerve to tell her, bloody Callahan had kissed her and ruined everything. But, she'd stayed, and he'd meant what he'd said; he wasn't letting her get away.

And that was the first time Emmett almost kissed Elle that day. His face had been centimetres from hers, and she was looking at him with a mixture of gratitude and, what was that he had seen? Love? He hoped so anyway. Her gaze had shifted from his eyes to his lips, before she locked her eyes with his again. He was about to press his lips against hers when he heard the judges voice booming. He'd just have to wait. So instead, he smiled at her, and took his seat to watch this amazing woman work.

When the trial was over, Elle disappeared into a sea of hugs. And Emmett was so proud of her he could've burst! Finally her eyes met his across the room, and she sprinted at him; a massive grin plastered across her face. Before he could process what was happening, she was in his arms and once again those lips were so close to his. Elle's grim changed from a grin to a sweet, shy smile as he began to lower her back to the ground. He was moments away from finally kissing her when he saw Warner out of the corner of his eye. Emmett was so tempted to kiss her anyway, to make it perfectly clear that Warner had missed his chance with Elle. But, he didn't want to steal Elle's big moment away from her. So, he told her he would see her later, and walked out the door. Emmett glanced back into the room, and saw that Elle was watching him walk away. And that was all the confirmation he needed.

So, when Elle returned to her dorm a few hours later; she found Emmett leaning against it, grinning at her like an idiot.

"So Little Miss Woods comma Elle, it looks like you really are the intern of the year," he began, winking at her.

"I couldn't have done it without you Emmett. I hope you know that," Elle replied, slipping past him to open her door.

"So it looked like you made quite an impression on Warner too'" Emmett noted with a smirk as he made himself comfortable on Elle's bed.

"Yeah," Elle scoffed, as she too sat on the bed. "He asked me to marry him."

"A proposal, wow! I thought he just might've wanted to get back together with you! That's quite a gesture."

While Emmett was speaking, Elle had intertwined her fingers with his, and looking down at their hands Emmett couldn't help but grin.

"It wasn't quite what I was expecting him to say either. But no matter what he said, the answer was going to be the same."

"Oh yeah?" Emmett replied, a note of a question in his tone.

Elle shifted on the bed so that their was no longer a gap between them. And, ever so slightly, she moved her head closer to Emmett's.

"I was always going to say no to him."

"I'm really glad to hear that Elle," Emmett said, gazing into her eyes.

For the second time that day, Elle smiled that sweet, shy smile at him; and as cliche as it may sound, Emmett thought he felt his heart skip a beat. He squeezed her hand that he held in his left, and moved his right to cup her face. Elle flushed pink at the contact and he grinned. And then, finally, he kissed her.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, her warm lips moving against him, her hands moving to tangle in his hair, his hands moving to her waist to pull her close to him. Do a a lack of oxygen he broke the kiss, but didn't move; leaving his forehead pressed against hers.

"I love you Elle."

"I love you Emmett."

He broke into a grin once again. Finally.

* * *

**Feel free to let me know what you guys thought! x**


End file.
